Let The Rain Fall
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Ginny se souvient du jour oû sa vie a changé pour toujours... Trad de Lily evans34


C'est ma première histoire sur le couple Ginny-Harry, je suis plus uen adepte de Ron-Hermione mais j'ai eu envie de vous faire partagé cette histoire alors j'ai décidé de la traduire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ginny était assise dans un fauteuil, fixant le feu sans le voir, essayant de vider son esprit de toutes pensées.

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le toit, seul bruit que l'on entendait dans la maison vide. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, presque, ce n'est pas comme si cette atmosphère ne se présentait pas à elle chaque jour. Possible que cela semblerait effrayant pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais c'était la vie qu'elle connaissait, pour l'instant. La seule vie qu'elle a connu durant un moment. Peut-être qu'elle voulait changer. Quelque chose qui arriverait à donner un sens à sa vie. Mais tout ce dont elle avait conscience c'était la douleur. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience…

Ginny baissa les yeux vers sa main, et fit glisser son index droit sur l'anneau en argent, reflétant faiblement les flammes de la cheminée.

Elle avait l'habitude de pleurer chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'anneau. Elle avait l'habitude de pleurer pour ce qui était, et ce qui avait été. Mais maintenant. Le sentiment de désolation qui avait été submergé par sa douleur était au-delà des larmes. Elle voulait que cette douleur s'arrête. Elle voulait que son cœur soit entier de nouveau, bien qu'elle savait que rien ne pourrait donner vie à sa requête. Aucunes de ses espérances ne pourraient soulager sa douleur. Aucuns de ses espoirs ne pourrait raccommoder son cœur.

Elle repensa au jour oû Harry lui avait donné l'anneau.

Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui.

_Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol. Il fait froid, pensa Harry en insistant pour parler en marchant._

"_J'ai quelque chose à te demander," lui avait-il dit._

_A ces mots, Ginny pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui allait arriver. Il pouvait tout lui demander, bon ou mauvais. Elle s'en fichait. Vu les récents évènements, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce que signifiait le mot optimisme. Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Etait-ce possible d'avoir de l'optimisme quand on est amoureux ? Elle était seulement remplie d'une inquiétude inexplicable et pouvait seulement espérer que leur promenade dure toujours. Elle préférait attendre d'entendre ce que Harry avait à lui dire._

_Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent._

_"Ginny," commença Harry. Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait, et son coeur eut un sursaut._

_"Ca n'a pas toujours été facile pour nous," continua Harry. "C'est dangereux pour toi, d'être avec moi. Voldemort pourrait t'utiliser, ou essayer de te faire du mal. Mais je t'ais déjà tout ça. Tu ne semblais pas t'en soucier alors, et maintenant tu n'as pas changé._

_Ginny sourit face à la véracité de ses paroles._

_"Je sais que cela doit être difficile pour toi ; attendre et t'inquiéter pour moi chaque jour. Un homme meilleur essayerait de te garder en sécurité, de rester loin de toi pour ta protection. Pas de te faire attendre. Il te laisserait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Ginny, j'ai essayé. Et je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, Ginny, parce que je t'aime."_

_Il se baissa lentement, mit un genou à terre et sortit une petite boite noire de sa poche. Des secondes, des heures peut-être ont passé avant qu'il ne prononce ces mots, "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"_

_Ginny sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux alors qu'elle disait, "Oui. Je t'aime, Harry."_

Ginny baissa les yeux vers l'anneau encore une fois et un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se souvenait. Elle voulait arrêter là, construire se propre fin heureuse. Mais elle savait ce qui venait après. Nier ne changerait pas ce qui est arrivé. Feindre ne servira à rien.

_Deux jours plus tard, Ginny était assise sur cette chaise, attendant le retour de Harry. Elle entendit frapper à la porte et se leva pour répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Hermione, sanglotant. Ginny ne su pas quoi penser. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'elle invitait silencieusement son invité à entrer. Elles allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent. Lentement, les larmes d'Hermione commencèrent à couler._

_"J'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te dire," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "A propos de Harry."_

_A cet instant, Ginny savait ce qui allait arrivé. Elle se souvint du jour oû Harry lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle se souvint du sentiment d'anticipation qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle était consciente de ce sentiment maintenant. Mais cette fois elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione parle. Elle voulait rester dans l'ignorance de la réalité. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes se former dans ses propres yeux, attendant d'un air impuissant qu'Hermione parle, bien qu'elle sache qu'aucun mot rassurant ne viendrait._

_"Il... il est mort."_

_Les larmes de Ginny coulèrent. Elle commença à sangloter, ses larmes la débarrassant de chaque once de remord et de chagrin qu'elle avait. Etait-ce vraiment un choc ? Ne le savait-elle pas depuis que Hermione était arrivée ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle continua juste à sangloter._

_Elle n'était pas consciente que Hermione lui parlait. Elle n'enregistra pas un mot. Elle était assise là, son coeur saignant jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui dise qu'elle devait partir. Elle était assise là, pleurant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à verser._

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle prit la Gaztte du Magicien qu'elle avait négligé plus tôt et l'ouvrit. A la première page se trouvait une photo du visage de Harry, souriant et insouciant sous le titre : La Chute du Seigneur des Ténèbre et de l'Elu. Ginny ferma les yeux, tentant d'empêcher les larmes de couler avant de continuer._

_Harry avait combattu Voldemort plutôt dans la journée. Il avait lancé un sortilège mortel contre son adversaire. Voldemort était tombé. Après les années de terreurs, après toutes ces vies perdues, Voldemort était mort. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un sortilège mortel a touché Harry. Par qui, personne ne le sait. Harry aussi, était tombé. Harry aussi, était mort._

_Ginny se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Se rappelant le sentiment de vide qui avait suivi. Voldemort était mort. Parti. Après des années à rechercher les Horcruxes, après des années de combat, Harry l'avait tué. Mais Harry était parti, lui aussi._

_Ginny ne su pas quoi penser, que ressentir. Etait-ce égoïste de sa part de ressentir de la douleur ? Etait-ce mal de pleurer son chagrin alors que le monde se réjouissait ?_

_Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait apporter de réponses à ses questions. Elle ne pouvait pas voir comment le monde rayonnait devant elle. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'était de sa douleur éternelle._

Ginny sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer.

Elle se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours, faisant échos à son sentiment de mélancolie. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait que sa douleur disparaisse.

Une fois encore, elle baissa les yeux vers son doigt. Il y a un an, Harry lui avait donné l'anneau. Un an aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'avait pas enlevé une seule fois. Etait-ce mal de garder un signe de ceux qu'on aime même lorsqu'ils sont partis ?

En prenant une profonde respiration, Ginny le retira brusquement de son doigt. Une marque persistait là oû il se trouvait. Alors qu'elle le tenait, elle sentit sa chaleur entre ses mains. Rassurante.

Marchant vers sa cape, elle le tint fortement, douloureusement, et sentit sa chaleur une dernière fois. "Je t'aime, Harry," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle le laissait tomber.

Ginny retourna vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda fixement la vue triste devant elle. Scène déplorante de la vie qu'elle avait. La seule vie qu'elle connaissait.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, maintenant. Elle se demande si sa douleur finira jamais. Si son coeur sera entier de nouveau. Elle voulait que se dépression s'arrête ; que sa peine de coeur disparaisse.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était laisser la pluie tomber.


End file.
